We've got it Goin on
by Santos J. Black
Summary: One shot... CHLEX. Lex never thought being friends with Chloe included boy talk....


**We've got it Goin on**

Author: **Santos J. Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Smallville related, the songs are sang by the Backstreet boys and each song has it's own author… which is not me.

Challenge by Issued by Gemkat5

It can be any rating, CHLEX of course, any timeline or AU. The specifications are: Pick your favorite band or music artist and use as many of his/her/their song titles - NOT lyrics, just song titles - as you can into your story somehow. It doesn't 'have' to be a direct quote. (though that could be fun too!) It can also be a thought, or within some angst. It can be as long or as short as you like, but don't yell at me if people want a sequel! LOL!

Don't forget to give proper disclaimers that we don't get paid for this stuff and proper mention of your musical artist/band. Also please list the songs you used at the end of your story - so we can see how crafty you are!

Author's note: two things… 1) I'm currently on my BSB crazy phase, I just went to see them live for the first time and I'm again in love with them…. Sooooo there's the reason of why them and 2) English is not my first language, so bear with me please? I haven't had it beta-ed yet, so if anyone wants to help me with that I'm open…….

Ohh and a 3) it's my first Smallville fic! And by that comes my first Chlex fic!!...

* * *

Lex closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing as Chloe continued to yell at him from the other side of his library. The day had started normal enough, his workout at five, breakfast at six thirty, the first meeting at nine and then getting yelled at exactly twelve o'clock.

"And that's what she said! Is that true Lex?"

Lex sighed before he answered her, knowing that nothing good could come out of it if he yelled back. "Chloe…"

"You know what? The trouble is that I keep on believing them," she chuckled, mirth the last thing present in that sound.

"Chloe…"

"This is all I have to give Lex! Why isn't it enough?" her voice cracked at the last part.

Lex ran a hand through his bald head as he gave Chloe time to finish ranting. Who knew trying to get closer to her would mean having to hear her rant about her love life… or lack of. "Stop acting like a child and step up!"

Lex regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. As soon as they did Chloe's eyes started to tear up and her lips took on a pouty look that made Lex almost jump over his desk to take her into his arms.

"I… I… I," she looked up slightly, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Slowly, Lex moved until he was able to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Chlo," he gave her a small smile "Forget what she said, you don't need to get another boyfriend or change anything in you to make you special, to show everybody that you are beautiful."

He saw as she still kept her eyes away from his, though a small smile started to appear on her lips. "What makes you different makes you beautiful… much more than anyone of them."

Her big hazel eyes, that took a special shade of green when she cried (not that he knew exactly which shade it took depending on the occasion) finally looked up to look at his blue ones. "You really believe that?"

He chuckled; giving her a real smile not his usual smirk. "I believe more than that, you shouldn't feel like you are incomplete just because everybody tells you something… you are beyond that."

"It's a weird world," Chloe said, chuckling slightly "I just want to find the one, you know?"

"It's a bit soon for that… isn't it?"

"I want it that way; I want to find the person I want to spend the rest of my life with now… I don't want to search for it anymore, I want to find that person that will treat me right, that will love me no matter what."

"Chloe," Lex sighed before continuing, "He will come, you'll see."

She gave him a small sad smile as she shrugged. "It's just frustrating, you know? I hate that everyone just falls for Lana, I just feel so helpless when she smiles because I know that if that smile is towards someone that I might have any kind of romantic interest on she'll have him eating from her hand in no time."

"Not everyone feels that way."

She made a face before rolling her eyes, "It' true and you know it… maybe she's a meteor freak…"

"And her power is to control stupid farmers into falling in love with her?"

She mock punched him in the shoulder as a real smile appeared on her face, "It could be… we've seen weirder things."

He shrugged, "You do have a point in that… but Chloe, they are just not worth it if they can't see how amazing you are they are not worth of even one of your smiles."

"Are you using your leadership tactics on me now?"

"Are they working?"

Chloe's smile and shrug was his answer. He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and stepped back from their position, one apocalypse averted at least for today. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding when she turned her back to him and walked towards the pool table, when she came to him like this… in the moments when she started to doubt herself, he only wanted to send everything to hell and pull her into his arms and never let go. But he knew there was more to lose than just his pride, they were friends and unless he was sure there was more to gain than what he could lose he would not risk it… he was a good business man for something.

He shook his head as he walked to get a cue and pass one to Chloe. He shuddered slightly as their hands connected when she took hers from him, what he did not expect was Chloe's next move…

"To hell with it…"

The next thing he knew he had Chloe's lips on his while her hands were holding onto his shirt so he would bend enough for her to kiss him. He soon had her pressed against the pool table, one of his hands on her hair while the other was around her waist pulling her to him.

"God I'm drowning…" was all that was heard from Chloe as he pulled her back into another kiss when they came out to take a breath. Her words made him smile against her lips, chuckling slightly…

"Nobody but you Chloe, nobody but you…"

A throat clearing brought them back to earth, making Chloe blush madly and Lex almost kill with his look at the maid that had dared to interrupt them. "Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor, your father has just arrived…"

Lex groaned as he turned to look down at a red faced Chloe that was hiding her face against his chest. "I just want you to know that I wanted to do this for so long Chlo…" he said right to her ear, smiling as he felt her tremble in his arms.

"I'll guess I'll see you later?"

He kissed her forehead before he started to walk backwards towards the doors, "Not even if he sends me to Sibera could keep me from seeing you later."

He winked at her before turning and walking through the library doors, a spring on his step as he heard Chloe's laughter filter from the library... he needed to remember to kill the spring before meeting his dad in the heliport though.

* * *

**List of the songs used**

That's what she said

All I have to give

Trouble is

All I have to give

Like a child

Get another boyfriend

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)

Incomplete

Everybody

Weird world

The one

I want it that way

Treat me right

Helpless when she smiles

Everyone

It's true

Drowning

Nobody else but you

I just want you to know

Siberia


End file.
